


Red Headed Koreans: Oneshots

by joeyjwitter



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyjwitter/pseuds/joeyjwitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says - this is just a bunch of oneshots I wrote about Heliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

**This is set in the (near?) future.**

Henry typed away on his computer for the new idea he had to present to the incoming guests. He had about a half hour until the presentation and he was starting to perspire. He was grateful that Sam had finally given him the responsibility and power that he was longing for but he was also extremely nervous. He’d never done this on his own before and the pressure was on. His eyes closed for a few moments, taking in a long breath before reopening them.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on his door but before he could tell the person behind it that he was completely occupied with his work – it was thrown open. His favorite red head making her way inside and slamming it shut behind her. She was dressed in a pair of her favorite jeans and a blue sweater that she had argued ‘clashed with her hair’ but he favored it out of all her tops.

“Eliza, I’m extremely busy right now,” he told her as she walked over to his desk. Perching herself on the edge of it like she always did. “What do you need?”

Her head tilted to the side as she caught his eye. “You.”

He still wasn’t used to this kind of forwardness; he could feel the heat rise to his face. Eliza found it completely adorable. He coughed twice before shaking his head, “Like I said I’m busy.”

She pouted, “You’re always busy.”

Henry looked up from his computer screen and stretched his hand over the desk and nudged her own. She smiled slightly as her hand slipped into his. Now this was something she wasn’t used to – this kind of contact. Hand holding. She never understood it until now. The way his thumb would trace her knuckles or how he’d squeeze it every few minutes. It made her feel…whole.

“I’m not _always_ busy,” he replied.

She gave him a look – a look that read: _Yeah right_. She slipped out of his grasp and circled his desk. “Lately you have been.” She told him as she turned his chair around to face her. “I kind of miss my boyfriend.”

Henry couldn’t help but smile at the term. It was at first so unusual coming from her lips and referring to him but now he enjoyed it just as much as she enjoyed saying it. They were like elementary kids bragging to their friends at recess relishing in the fact that they could say ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’.

“I promise when I’m done with this meeting, we’ll go out. We can go to that new restaurant down the street?” he suggested.

Also new to Eliza – Henry liked spending time outside of the bedroom. In fact they’ve never been _in_ the bedroom. At least not in that context. It’s only been a couple of weeks but it was a record for her. It made her all the giddier that he wanted to go for walks in the park, rollerblading, ice skating, shopping, and restaurant hunting together. With his arms always around her, kissing her temple, holding her hand. Like he was telling the world that they were together. Though they haven’t told the workplace yet but they agreed at the next office party they’d make their entrance. Of course it was Eliza’s idea to have a ‘grand entrance’.

“That sounds good,” she agreed with a head nod. “But this sounds better.” Her hands found his shoulders and his eyes moved to where she was touching him. Then his gaze moved back to her face as she straddled his lap.

“Eliza…” Henry was a gentleman but there was so much self-control the man had when it came to having a gorgeous girl on top of him.

“Stop talking.” she whispered before she brought her lips to his.

He didn’t fight it. The stressful meeting slipping his mind at the touch of her lips. Her fingers ran through his short locks as his arms circled around her waist bringing her even closer to him. Henry found a new kind of confidence being with Eliza. She smiled against his mouth as her hands moved to his chest and under his jacket.

She pushed it off his shoulders before he broke away and removed it himself, throwing it over his chair and matching her grin. She took his face in her hands and pulled him back into another steaming kiss. She had to admit that he was quite the kisser. He knew the right boundaries and how to make her feel more alive than she’s ever had in her life.

All too soon the moment ended when someone barged in. Eliza mentally cursed herself for not thinking of locking it before. The two broke apart, their lips swollen and eyes guilty as if they were now upgraded from kids to teenagers getting caught by their parents making out on the couch.

Sam tried to suppress a grin but failed as he chuckled and shook his head, “I’ve noticed the better mood in you, Higgs. I can see why,” he said causing Eliza to laugh and Henry to flush. “I came to tell you that the meeting was pushed back…now you can have other things to engage yourself with.”

Henry nervously cleared his throat; with Eliza still in his lap his mind was a little fuzzy. “Thank you, sir.”

Sam nodded in their direction, “No, thank you, I just won the bet.”

Both Eliza and Henry’s eyebrows pulled together and simultaneously asked, “The bet?”

Instead of answering, Sam shouted out into the hall, “Alright, you bunch of losers, they’re together. Pay up.”

**I hope the ending wasn’t too cheesy and you enjoyed! You can always leave your comments/kudos and make my day :)**


	2. Traditions

**Happy Holidays!**

Eliza grinned as she walked out of her kitchen with a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The lights from the Christmas tree twinkled brightly and the scent of the cocoa wafted through the air. Now it even _smelt_ like Christmas. She grabbed the cashmere blanket that lay across her couch and pulled it around her as she sat in front of the lit fire. She glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was close to three A.M. Ever since she was a little girl she got up as early as she could on Christmas day just because it brought pure joy to the redhead. She wanted to experience it for as long as she could.

She used to wake at the slightest noise her parents made when they were trying to bring the gifts from ‘Santa’ down from their room and she was always naïve enough to believe their pretty awful excuses. Even after Eliza was told the truth, the magic of Christmas was still there, she’d watch the Holiday movies throughout the entire month, decorate, and now she’d Instagram dozen of things like her baking Christmas cookies or pictures with Santa at the mall.

“Cold?”

She looked up to see Henry’s friendly face standing above her, his own mug in his hand. She smiled and shook her head, patting the floor beside her.

“I’m perfect,” she answered as she unraveled herself from the blanket and pulled it over his shoulders as well. “These pajamas are absolutely adorbs.”

Another tradition she had was opening only one present at midnight and she decided on Henry’s gift – well one of them. It was a matching set of plaid pajama’s that she didn’t normally find appealing but they had a certain factor of cuteness. Once she put them on, she was in love. They were warm and comfortable. Freddy had bought her pajamas once – if a silk nightgown that barley reached her thighs counted as pajamas.

In return she got him a tie, it was simple tie but she knew he liked it by the way his eyes lit up once he opened the gift. It was a dark maroon color and it would go nicely with a lot of his suits – at least that’s what he told her.

Henry chuckled at her comment, “I’m glad you like them.”

Eliza smiled over her mug as she snuggled closer to him. It was pretty cold.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, both of them gazing at the fire as they finished their drinks, afterwards placing them to the side. She never thought she’d have someone to share this day with – at least not the same way she used to with her parents. With Henry though, she knew he wouldn’t judge her. In fact he seemed to enjoy her old stories that she thought she droned on about forever but he only told her to ‘keep going’ and laughed at all the right moments. It made her heart warm.

Her hands slipped through his underneath the blanket and her head rested on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Henry’s eyebrows pulled together, “For what?”

“For making me feel this way,” she told him, her eyes never leaving the orange flames. She wasn’t used to opening up like this so she found it easier to look anywhere else but at him. “I feel appreciated, safe, happy.”

Henry smiled softly to himself as she listed off those things and his arm that curled around her shoulder tightened to bring her closer, “You’re most welcome, Eliza.” He whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo.

She picked her head up to look at him, the corner of her lips turning up, “Do you want to watch the Christmas special I recorded?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied as they both rose from the ground and she went straight to the television set. “I’ll make us some more.” He said referring to their empty cups.

She looked over her shoulder from her position crouched in front of the TV, “Oh don’t forget-”

“Extra whip cream and marshmallows,” he finished for her causing her to smile. “You got it.”

She scrolled through the DVR before finding the movie and throwing herself onto the couch at the same time Henry reentered the living room. He sat next to her, handing her the hot chocolate which she thanked him for before switching her attention to the movie.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful,” Eliza sung along with the woman on the screen, “And since we’ve got no place to go – let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”

Henry observed her in amusement as he sipped the hot beverage and she swung her head side to side oblivious to him watching her.

“It doesn’t show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping,” she continued and at that point Henry wasn’t able to contain himself as he accidently snorted causing Eliza’s head to snap towards him. Her eyes narrowed as he tried to stifle his laughter with an obviously fake cough. “Don’t laugh at me.” She told him after pausing the movie.

“I’m not laughing _at_ you.”

“Yes you are,” she argued, “So instead of laughing – sing with me and don’t try to tell me you don’t know the words.”

“Eliza-”

She began to rewind the film from the beginning of the song and sung again, even louder and more off tune. When he didn’t make a sound she elbowed him multiple times before he sighed and gave up.

“The lights are turned way down low,” they sang in unison. “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow….”

“When we finally say goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm,” she giggled the lyrics as belched them out almost as badly as she did “But if you really hold me tight – all the way home, I’ll be warm.”

 

She leaned into him, her nose brushing against his in the process.

“The fire is slowly dying,” she whispered softly into his ear.

He felt a shiver run up his spine as he went on, “And my dear, we’re still good-bye-ing.”

For some odd reason she felt tears prick her eyes. This was the start of something new, so different for Eliza and she was incredibly grateful.

“But as long as you love me so…” she quietly sung as she sat up on her knees and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her into his lap.

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.” He ended just as gently.

“Merry Christmas, Henry.” She rested her head on his chest, the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat made her eyelids heavy.

“Merry Christmas, Eliza.” He breathed as he pulled the blanket over them and turned off the lamp light.

This was the start of a new set of traditions.

**Fluff for the upcoming Holidays! Whatever you celebrate – I hope it’s great :)**


End file.
